1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windshield wiper arms and blades and, more particularly, to a connector or adaptor for connecting a plurality of styles of windshield wiper arms to a particular wiper blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One currently popular wiper blade is designed for a dorsal fitting and comprises a superstructure having a substantially rectangular central opening with a transverse rivet or pivot pin in the portion corresponding to said central opening. There are also several style wiper arms designed for receiving a lateral fitting at its free end portion, which fitting comprises a connecting part provided with two laterally aligned openings.
At present there are on the market a large number of wiper arms designed for a lateral fitting and provided with connecting parts of different forms and dimensions. Thus, the manufacturers of wiper blades for the replacement market are forced to provide their wiper blades with a certain number of loose connectors which each makes it possible to mount the wiper blade on a wiper arm of a certain type. This increases the sales price of the wiper blade and complicates the fitting of the wiper blades onto the wiper arms.
The technical problem which is to be solved is to provide a connecting device or connector for attaching a wiper blade designed for a dorsal fitting to wiper arms of different types designed for a lateral fitting, in order to easily connect and disconnect either the wiper blade or the wiper arm and, moreover, in order to diminish the manufacturing costs.